


Your Very Own Little Secret

by backyardigan2025



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Tease, F/M, Gryffindor Reader, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyardigan2025/pseuds/backyardigan2025
Summary: It was nice to have something to yourself that you didn’t have to share with other people. And that’s what these moments became. Your very own little secret that no one knew besides you and Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Your Very Own Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Draco x reader so I hope you enjoy it! This takes place in their fifth year, but it really doesn't mention the canon plot :)

You and Malfoy had been meeting in secret for the past few months. It started when you were reaching for the same book in the library for a History of Magic essay. It took some convincing to make him share the book (the essay was due in two days!) but he let you sit next to him at a table in the back and you worked on the essay together.

Turns out, he was pretty decent when it was just the two of you. 

When you finished your essays, you decided to study together for other subjects, after all, the two of you received better grades than Hermione on the assignment. It was always in the library, hidden behind the books that students never checked out or late at night when everyone else was asleep. It was nice to have something to yourself that you didn’t have to share with other people. And that’s what these moments became. Your very own little secret that no one knew besides you and Draco. And probably Dumbledore.

Somehow he knew everything.

Soon Draco really opened up to you. You shared secrets and inside jokes and books. You swapped lots and lots of books, writing little notes in the margins to one another.

Weeks passed and the two of you continued to see each other. Now it was more than studying. You would stargaze together in the Astronomy Tower most nights. You were rubbish with constellations and he helped you locate them and explain the true meanings behind them.

One night you fell asleep, your head resting on his shoulder, which he found quite adorable, but he’ll never let you know that. 

You realized you had More-Than-Friendly feelings for him when you saw him and Pansy Parkinson alone sitting by the Black Lake together laughing. Well, she was laughing, Draco didn’t look as amused. 

Unfortunately for you, you wear your heart on your sleeve and later that night in the Astronomy Tower, Draco noticed something wasn’t right.

“You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you, right?” he nudged your shoulder in a friendly way.

Friendly. 

You knew he would only ever be your friend. 

You forced a smile on your face. “Nothing’s wrong. Just a bit tired, is all.”

He didn’t believe you, but you had always been pitiful at lying.   
He dropped the subject and began talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

“Would you ever want to do anything out in public together?” he asked.

“You mean, like, hanging out somewhere besides the depths of the library or the Astronomy Tower at midnight?”

“Yes. Y’know, a proper outing,” Draco replied.

Your insides felt warm. He wanted to spend time with you where people could see you together!

“Your friends wouldn’t mind?” You bit your lip. Surely Pansy would try to hex you into a different dimension if she saw you and Draco out together.

He furrowed his brows, “It might be a bit odd at first. They don’t know about this. Us.”

So there was an us?

“Us,” you repeated. You tried to rephrase your last question, “Would Parkinson mind?”

“Why would she mind?” he asked, confusion evident.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just thought you two were. . .” you trailed off.

“Me and Parkinson? Laughable. She’s been after me since first year. Or more likely, after my name.” Draco looked at you and realization hit him. “Why were you worried about her?”

You remained silent. Why were you worried about her? She looked an awful lot like a toad and she was absolutely rude. Draco never seemed very interested in her. 

A smirk came upon his face and he looked down at you. It may seem cliche, but this time, it felt like he was really looking at you.

“(Y/N), do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

Before you even thought about it, you began nodding and smiling like an idiot. “I would love to.”

You suddenly realized how close you were to Draco. When did you get this close? His scent was overwhelming and you felt like you were soaring. He began to lean down and you had been dreaming of this moment hundreds and hundreds of times but it didn’t come close to what it felt like in real life.

Because this was real life.  
He gently pressed his lips to yours, soft and warm. You prayed yours felt the same. 

He pulled away and smiled at you. A genuine smile that you never saw outside of these moments you spent with him.

You went to bed that night feeling better than you’ve ever felt.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying back this weekend. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. It would give you time to think about how you were to tell them that you locked lips with Draco and that you had been seeing him in secret for the last month. 

At Hogsmeade, Draco’s friends were nowhere to be seen.

The two of you walked in and out of the shops, getting lots of candy at Honeydukes and new quills from Scrivenshaft’s because somehow, you always lost yours. 

You even stopped into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. The shop was surprisingly (and thankfully) deserted. You shared a pot of Earl Grey before heading back to the castle. 

No one noticed the two of you together. 

As the weeks went by, your affections grew stronger. It was getting harder to hide whatever it was you two were doing. 

One night, in an empty corridor, things got slightly hot and slightly heavy. His lips attacked your neck, leaving a trail of purple marks down to your collarbone and then some. 

“How… am I… supposed to hide… these?” you asked between kisses. 

Draco then began to suck on a particularly sensitive spot and you let out a slightly louder than anticipated moan.

“Shh, love. We’ll think about it later.” He blew cold air on the spot he placed a kiss to and you let out a whimper. “If you don’t stop making those noises, I won’t be able to stop.”

Well, if he was leaving them on you, you could leave them on him. 

When you parted ways, you both left with several marks on your necks. 

The following morning you woke up and got ready for breakfast. Fixing your hair in the mirror you gasped at the sight on your neck.

“Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,” you muttered to yourself. There was no way you could cover those up. 

In your dormitory, Hermione was tying her tie by her bed. Lavender and Parvati were already at breakfast.

“Good morning! Where were you at last night? I stayed up a little late while reading and you still weren’t back when I went to bed,” she questioned.

“Erm, about that, ‘Mione,” you started. You didn’t get very far because she instantly saw the purple marks littered about your neck.

“Who?!” she almost shouted. She and the gang had been your best friend since third year and you felt horrible about lying, but you didn’t know how to break it to her. 

“I promise I will tell you later, but for now can you please help me get rid of these?” you pleaded.

Hermione agreed and tried several spells to remove them. Just your luck, they didn’t work. 

You went down to breakfast looking like a hooligan. 

Draco was not in the Great Hall when you got there. You wondered if he had any luck removing his hickies. If you were lucky, which you never were, he would have already been to breakfast and left for classes.  
‘  
Sitting next to Ron, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and Harry followed suit.

“Bloody hell! What happened to your neck?” Ron nearly yelled, alerting everyone in the surrounding area to look at your neck. 

“Yeah, rough night?” joked Harry. 

You rolled your eyes, “I’ll tell you guys later.”

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all turned their focus to the entrance of the Great Hall, ignoring what you just said. Scared to look, you turned your head to see who it was they were gawking at.

Draco Malfoy, spotting many many marks on his neck to match yours. 

He spotted you and the trio looking and had the decency to turn a light shade of pink while a few of his friends whooped and cheered as he quickly sat down.

“Malfoy?!” the three exclaimed.

Your very own little secret was no longer your very own.


End file.
